User talk:Jenkins
Would appreaciate any comments on the deck style or anything. Hope I typed it up ok. feel free to share card suggestions or anything else discussing the deck here. Taskwizard (talk) 07:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Zane/Taskwizard/Jenkins I appreciate all comments to help me improve my decks and concepts, however--''' '''Please read before any comments about this deck style being old: I always get posts and messages from people commenting on how I was not the one to come up with this deck style, and there are tons of decks like it. Most of the people who point this out assume I am a new player (or maybe just mentally challenged lol) and just say vague things like "Its called a cycle, lots of people run them." But this is not my first rodeo. It is a cycle, yes, and everyone knows what a cycle is, (@ the people who try to explain what a cycle is to me) literally every player who has gone through zone 5 has made them. What is original about my deck is it's ability to run in tournaments. Hence the name Tournament-Cycle. I have played for over a year, and dueled since after the first 2 months (yes, wayyyyy before I could win any). In all that time I have I have seen exactly 2 other people running this kind of deck in tournament-style games. I asked each of those people (all of whom I came across after i had been running this deck for a long time) and they literally said that they got the idea from my page. For about the first 2 months of running the deck, I would ask virtually everyone I played if they had ever seen a perfect cycle in duels, nooen had. I have seen maybe 5-10, certainly less then 15 total other people running near-perfect cycles, the good ones of which worked because the player had Nectar of the Gods along with many great damage preventers and heals, namely Spirit Ward, which allowed them to be ALMOST completely immune to damage. There deck literally could kill mine easily. However, they still seemed to not have come up with the idea of SHRINKING the deck to be a perfect cyle. I am sure that someone, somewhere has tried it but quite after it's horribly low win % from banish that they would have encountered. But in my over a year of playing, neither I, nor anyone I have ever talked to has seen another deck-concept like mine. I pushed through the losing streak to improve it, and like where the deck is now, and I know it can get even better. Taskwizard (talk) 04:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on Tournament-Cycle Pros: What I did when I had a cycle deck and wanted to beat enemies in quests faster (without spending skill points on 800% speed) was to add a few exceptionally good Talismans (~2), non-alch NPCs(~2), and Ranged cards (~5). When growing any cycle deck, be sure that the cards you add have either some heal effect or some significant deplete effect (e.g. Suicidal Charge and Lotus Fist). These additions can make the deck more versatile, better against (small) banish effects, and faster to play. Cons: You are limited in what potions can be used if you want a true cycle deck (no My Round or GMT, for example). Most serious pvp decks should have some way to banish cards and deal very large amounts of damage quickly. Thus, adding cards to your cycle deck weakens it, statistically, against GMT, and getting down to a true cycle deck leaves you very weak against Bernie/SoD/SYS/other banish. Notes: Another possible addition is Torlock components, particularly one or two Torments and several Mirror Rorrims (which can be banished by copying depleted Ranged cards). If using cycle means that you're going away from relying on Dido, then Magic Lamp and other multiple play effects becomes much more viable. Nectar of the Gods can make expanding a cycle deck more viable than it is with GHP. Final note: While this is a good intermediate deck until you start getting the very highest level cards, its primary weakness, to me, is that when you use an effect like Spirit Ward or Softness to guard against banish effects, you don't get to take advantage of cycling effects (which I would think would be central to the build). Suggested card possibilities (many of which are hard to get, I know): Nectar of the Gods, Suicidal Charge (and Scorched Earth), Lotus Fist, Goblin Relic Hunter, Proof of the Pudding, Mirror Rorrim, Sar Jocelyn, Sir Neville, high level Maze, Spawn of Colbaeus, Teressa, Edmund, Talisman of Agility, Magic Lamp, (Second Wind?), (And Stay Dead?),... If you want to run Tactics, after Heartbreaker, I find Dying of the Light to be extremely powerful. Good against Spirit Ward and Mirror Rorrim, and also Spirits of Justice when fighting people who don't have Lotus Fists. Think of it as having more copies of Scorched Earth. Basking (talk) 19:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) @Basking In my experience, cards that increase the number of cards you play, IE Magic Lamp, Talisman of Agility and other multiple play effects can increase the odds to draw on a low library count, pulling out potions, or 2+alchemists in a single turn. I also dont think the torlock possiblity would be very sucessfull. I agree with all of your cons. I wonder if an advanced level deck using few ranged/trigers, and mostly self-deplete npcs, your largest # of alchemists posible, and the one deplete 3 potion could kill torlocks very easily, unless they pull a banish very quickly. I dont have the deplete potion, so I cant test this. I agree that it gets weaker relative to other decks once you get to higher levels. However, it does continue to improve, mostly with your increased ability to use more NPCs, and other select cards, such as Nectar of the Gods (which I still dont have). Many of the cards that you suggested are high-level cards, which is why I have not previously mentioned them, however, It is good that high-end versions of this deck are made also, so suggest on. Personally, I feel that Lotuts Fist and Many Whelps! Are about the same level of usefullness, while Many Whelps! was much easier to aquire. However, if someone did not pick up a set of Many Whelps!, then Lotus Fists is definitely a better unblockable weapon attack than Tactical Assault. A really high lvl Maze would be amazing I think. Second Wind is unlikely to be usefull, even if it is a wonderful, self-banish card, because of the fact that it is unlikely that you will have more then 2 other melee cards in your deck. A Spawn of Colbaeus would indeed be wonderful, Im currently useing the infior-in-every-way Martyr, and it works fairly well. I agree that Spirit ward and Softness slow down the deck. I used to use Spirit Ward for that exact purpose due to my card limitations, but am glad to say I was able to replace it. It was very lack-luster against multi-card-playing decks with an operator who had half a brain. Most of the other cards that I have not mentioned that you did, I have little experience with because I dont have them. Mirror Rorrim MAY work ok to play cards from your graveyard, but I am just unsure. I agree strongly with Dying of the Light, and am embaressed for not including it in my earlier list, especially since its an easy card to get I think. Thanks a ton for commenting, post again if you get a chance. Ill try to find time to edit the page with some of your suggestions soon. Taskwizard (talk) 08:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) My page now has links to cards! :) thanks for reading, hope they help, and please post comments and suggestions! Thank You, Zane/TaskWizard/Jenkins I now have a friend named Anarook who has a much better card collection who i just got to start running this style of deck. His larger card base (including 3 Necter of the Gods) is actually giving him an AMAZING win percentage. That makes at least 2 people running Tournament-Cycles, And I feel like people will start to notice it now and maybe make their own. :) Taskwizard (talk) 04:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC)